


Not a Total Waste of Time

by troisroyaumes



Category: Hikaru no Go
Genre: Drabble Meme, Gen, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-05
Updated: 2009-05-05
Packaged: 2017-10-03 02:19:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/troisroyaumes/pseuds/troisroyaumes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Suyeong first met Ko Yeongha.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not a Total Waste of Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [issen4](https://archiveofourown.org/users/issen4/gifts).



> Written for [Luce](http://issenllo.dreamwidth.org/).

When Suyeong first met Ko Yeongha, he said, "I thought you'd be taller." That was before the growth spurt or the long hair, but not before the name of Ko Yeongha was already making headlines--at least in the baduk newspapers.

Yeongha smirked and retorted, "You're one to talk, brat."

Their mothers smiled in embarrassment. "Yeongha, perhaps you should play a game with Suyeong. He's one of the top yeon'gusaeng, you know."

Yeongha eyed the other boy skeptically but obediently waved him over to the nearest badukpan. "Handicap?"

"Don't insult me."

The game ended with Suyeong's resignation. As they cleared the stones from the board, Yeongha said, "You're better than I thought, brat."

"Don't call me brat. My name is Hong Suyeong."

"I'm older than you. I'll call you what I please." Yeongha said cheerfully, reaching out to ruffle the other boy's hair. Suyeong scowled and didn't answer.

"Did you have fun?" asked Suyeong's mother later, when they came home. "Let's go again sometime. I think you can learn a lot from him."

"It...wasn't a total waste of time," Suyeong admitted and went to his room to replay the game.


End file.
